There is a vehicle seat in which a shield serving as a decorative member is attached to a side portion of a seat cushion. In a seat cushion of an automobile seat disclosed in JP-A-2016-88367, a shield is attached to side frames positioned on left and right side portions of a cushion frame while being moved in a left and right direction. Specifically, fixing leg portions provided on an inner side (seat side) portion of the shield are attached in a state of being positioned by being inserted from the left and right direction into through-holes formed in the side frames and penetrating in the left and right direction.
In the above related art, it is necessary to secure a sufficient space in the left and right side portions of the seat cushion when attaching the shield to the seat cushion of the automobile seat. Since this automobile seat is mounted in a cabin and fixed on a floor after the shield is attached to the seat cushion, it is not necessary to consider whether a space between left and right walls in the cabin is sufficiently secured for attachment or the like. On the other hand, depending on a vehicle seat, there are cases where it is required to attach the shield in a situation where a sufficient space cannot be secured in the left and right side portions of the seat cushion. For example, it may be required to attach the shield after attaching the seat to the floor at some request. In such a case, there is a problem that the related art is difficult to deal with such a situation.